Points of Authority
by YeollieYeobo
Summary: What is the harm in falling in love for the first time with someone older than me? What is wrong if he fell in love with me? Is there some kind of unwritten rule that we can't be in love in the first place? Or is it just him being my teacher? When Sakura falls for her hot new teacher, Sasuke, she's determined to keep him. What happens when their past and present collide?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER ALERT: **I do not own Naruto and any of the characters.

And yes, my story titles are based on Linkin Park's kickass songs. You're welcome.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Sakura made her way to the faculty room with a bright smile, she was called in none other than by their hot English teacher, Sasuke Uchiha. She opened the sliding door to find him sitting in front of his desk, waiting for her. It was late afternoon in Konoha Academy, there are no other teachers in sight and most of the students already went home.

She suddenly embraced him from behind, "I'm here, Uchiha-sensei." She murmured on his ears. Her teacher looked up to her with a smirk on his handsome face, "I'm glad you could come, Kura." He answered and pulled her down his lap. She turned red at his abrupt display of affection, "Sensei, we're still at school. Someone might come in." She protested when he leaned in to kiss her. "Hn. Nobody will interrupt at us at this time, Kura. So don't worry about it. " he reassured with a small smile, then he gave her a deep kiss that made her wrap her arms around his neck tightly and kiss him back.

* * *

**THREE MONTHS AGO...**

Sakura walked through the school gates nervously, she tightened her grip on her bag and kept glancing at her sides. She hates it, how all those boys ogle at her and throw themselves all over her. She did karate and jujitsu for self-defense just in case her fanboys tried to harass her, and she made it known that she has no interest in love. But nobody paid a heed to it, they're still the same.

She was called the 'Angel' of their school. It was almost impossible for someone to be as perfect as her. She has a waist-long pink hair that curls elegantly at the end, sea foam eyes, plump pink lips, perfect C-cup breasts, and long, shapely legs from years of dancing. She's smart, not the smartest, but smart enough to get into T University easily. She is not only a pretty face, but she's also humble and kind to everyone.

Or so they thought. It was only her bestfriend, Ino, who knows the real face of this so-called 'Angel'.

"Ohayo, Sakura!" Ino, a bubbly and blonde girl who's as pretty as her bestfriend, greeted as they met at the lockers, "So how was your day so far?" she asked. Sakura cringed and gritted her teeth, "It was a fucking nightmare and already a shitty day for me. You don't know how much I wanted to beat those jerks who tried to hit on me to death. UGH!" she growled and slammed her locker shut so hard that it dented.

She's a real bitch. What she wants is what she gets.

It was their English class when she first saw him. She was situated at the back to avoid attention, plus it will be hard for anyone to catch her sleeping in class. She was gazing out the window when she heard the teacher came in, but she was surprised when the girls squealed in a fangirl way. She was intrigued so she turned to look, and that's when she saw the most handsome man she's ever laid eyes on.

"Hi. Starting today, I'll be your English teacher. My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He introduced himself with a smirk, his voice sounded so dark and manly. She decided. Even if she says she doesn't need love, maybe when you're right in front of your destined person, you will fall anyway. She'll get her sexy new teacher, after all, no guy is able to resist her charms.

Since that was their last class for the day, the students quickly dispersed but Sakura stayed. She purposely packed her things slowly, and politely rejected the offers of the guys to take her home. And when she's sure they were alone, she stood up and was about to speak but he beat her to it.

"You are quite the charmer, aren't you?" Sasuke commented as he arranged some papers on the desk, looking up to her briefly then back to his work. She smiled and made her way towards him, "Likewise, sensei." She retorted with a smile. Then the wind from the open window blew and messed up the papers, making it fly all over the place.

The both of them started gathering the papers from the floor. He picked up a paper but she accidentally touched his hand, he looked up and saw her looking at him with those emerald orbs. His eyes traced every feature of her face and milky skin, she was an art at its finest. Then his gaze fell to her cleavage down to her mid-thighs, exposed by the uniform. He shook his head and stood up straight, "Arigato." He said and put the papers inside his bag.

She smiled and waved at him, "Abayo, sensei. Odaiji ni!" she said and left the classroom. She happily went home, smiling until she got back at her house that it even scared her mother. She only had one thought in mind, "You're mine, Uchiha-sensei." She noted to herself.

"Ohayo Uchiha-sensei, let's work hard today!" his co-teacher Kiba Inuzuka, a brown-haired guy with canine teeth and red tattoo on his cheeks, greeted energetically. He's a PE teacher, so it's understandable. But it's another story for the raven-haired guy, he's never a morning person.

"Hn." Masai grunted with a cup of coffee in his hand, he's extra grumpy since he couldn't sleep well last night as well. A certain pinkette haunting his mind, and he hates it. He hates how can one measly pinky like her seduce him like that, moreover, it's his student for goodness' sake! He shouldn't even be thinking of those luscious-looking lips of hers, or how good the word 'sensei' sounded when it was her who says it. It's been a week.

A whole DAMN week!

She was purposely staying behind at the end of each class, and there he was anticipating their small talk. But she gives him a little service for each day, and he doesn't like the fact that he fucking loves it. Hell, he even woke up one night sweating profusely from a wet dream about her. It was because she kept exposing her cleavage and thighs to him, that she's tempted to take her right then and there. But he's still her teacher, it wasn't right. So he decided to tell her.

"Class dismissed." Sasuke said and turned directly at her to see that she's already looking at him, "Haruno-san, please stay. I'd like to talk to you." He added. Sakura bit her lips in anticipation, exchanging a knowing look with Ino, who winked at her and mouthed a 'goodluck'. Some girls groaned that she's lucky to be able to talk with their hot teacher longer, while guys glared at him for stealing their angel.

After everyone left, she went to his side and sat on his desk. "What is it you want to talk about, sensei?" she asked. He gave her a cold, piercing look as he crossed his arms and leaned his back on the board, "I know what you're trying to do, doing all those things for the past week, Haruno-san." He started and took in a deep breath. Sakura chuckled and crossed her legs, making her short skirt go up even further for his viewing pleasure. "Well, now I don't need to spell it out to you that I _am_ trying to get your attention, Uchiha-sensei." She purred and gave him a sultry look, he gulped and tried ignore the heat crawling up on his abdomen and tried to focus on how getting her off...getting..her...off...

_'Shit! Shit! Now is not the time for your horny side, you stupid Uchiha!'_ he told himself, _'This girl is out of your league! And you should've already had your fill of girls back in college, so stop with this shit and...oh god, I wonder how tight those legs could wrap around my hips when I...fuck!'_ he visibly cringed and groaned at his arousal.

"You see, I am in love with you sensei." Her voice broke him out of his trance.

He shook his head lightly and adjusted the fake glasses he's wearing, "You must be forgetting your position, Haruno-san. You're merely my student, and nothing more." He responded coldly. But he immediately regretted those words when her face painted with a pained expression, but she schooled her sweet face back and swallowed the hurt she's feeling inside. It was her first confession, and yet he rejected him.

_'How dare he.'_ She snarled inside.

He gasped and groaned inwardly when she hopped down and stepped intimately close to him, "I'm going to make you change that little mature opinion of yours, sensei. I'll make you fall in love with me, and I'll make you fall hard." She whispered on his ears with a grin on her lips. He swore he stopped breathing at the moment she invaded his personal bubble, "Until then, you can have any girls and I'll forgive you." She continued and pecked his lips lightly.

"Ja ne, Uchiha-sensei." Sakura pulled back and retrieved her school bag, "Aishiteruze!" she giggled and finally left him. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and gulped hard, she left him alone all hot and bothered and this time...she got him good.

He was left to drive home with her words echoing in his head, her sultry voice and those eyes left him wanting more, the ghost of her lips upon his, and the cherry blossom scent invaded his nostrils even after she was gone.

_'Damn. She's good.'_

* * *

**BACK TO THE PRESENT:**

Sasuke pulled over his black Mustang near her place, he looked over to the girl beside him who's busy listening to her iPod. "You're here, hime." He said as he took off her earphones, "Ah. Hontou da. Arigato, sensei." She smiled and opened the car door. "It's Sasuke, Kura." He reminded, "hmmm..Sasuke-kun, oyasumi. Kiyotsukitte ne~ Aishiteruze." She blushed as he took off her seatbelt. And before she went out, she gave him a long, goodnight kiss.

"Aishiteruze, Kura." He murmured on her lips with a smile, resting his forehead on hers.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

YO! Yes i know i haven't updated 'Breaking the habit' yet, but it's already on my document for editing and shit.

So please wait just for awhile.

In the meantime, i hope you like this new story.

I've written it a year ago, and it's a major OOC for Sasuke and Sakura.

Your reviews would help a lot. And yes, it's still ongoing on my paper sheets with eleven chapters.

And yes, it will be short chapters since I limited my chapters into two sheets of paper while writing it at school.

And yes, I'm writing these stories while I'm at school despite the lectures in class.

Hope to hear from you guys with your reviews. ;)

-Shinya


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto and any other characters here, but I do own this story.

Oyasumi ato aishiteru yo- Goodnight and I love you

Tadaima- I'm home

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Sasuke walked to his first class for the day, but he was blocked by his fangirls that kept bugging him to reply to their e-mails. "Come on, Uchiha-sensei. I've been sending you mails since the beginning of the term, but you haven't even responded." The girls whined, "Hn. I told you I only respond to school related stuff." He coldly replied in a deadpan tone.

"Eh~ Don't tell us you've got yourself a girlfriend."

"Aa."

"No way! You are everybody's Ichijuku-sensei!"

"Hn."

"Sensei, will you please give us a real answer? You always 'hn', and that's not even a word." A brown-haired girl whined, as she latched her arms around his. He breathe in deeply and freed his arm, he was about to reprimand the girls when he saw a flash of pink from a distance.

"Good timing, Haruno-san. Please tell these girls that hitting on their teacher is forbidden." Sasuke remarked and the girls groaned in disappointment, Sakura just turned to the girls with a straight face and that was enough for them to walk away. "See you later, Uchiha-sensei!" they exclaimed as they head back to their classroom, but not without sparing the pink-haired girl a glare.

"You should be able to handle those girls by yourself. I don't think you need my help to get rid of your fangirls, sensei." Sakura stated while staring at him, "Hn. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for helping, Haruno-san. Ja ne." Sasuke smirked and patted her head. She glared at his nonchalance then stomped away to her class, while he only chuckled darkly at her anger. She's quite sexy when mad, and he's the only one who get to see that.

"Ne, Sakura-chan..." HInata called as they stretched during PE class, they are going to play volleyball so the class is sharing the gym with the others. Sakura turned to her friend as she finished warming-up, "Nani, Hinata-chan?" she asked. She's intimidated by the stares she got since it's volleyball, and the girls were wearing oversized white shirts and skin tight bikini bottoms. It's a bit disgusting for her to let them see her in that state, but it's a dream come true for the guys.

"You seem happier these days."

"Eh? But I think I'm always this energetic."

"That's not it. Hmm. How do I put it? It's like your smile somehow changed.."

"How so?"

"I just can't quite put my finger on it, but that's it. Your smile seems happier." The dark-haired heiress of the Hyuuga corporation, Hinata Hyuuga, noted. Her stuttering completely cured over the past years, and she's one of Sakura's friends at school.

Sakura chuckled and turned a light shade of pink, "Thank you, Hinata-chan." She chuckled lightly. Until she suddenly exclaimed when her bestfriend clung to her, "Maybe you're just in love forehead." Ino interjected and winked. Now that's news for Hinata as she gasped at the blonde's comment, they've been friends since kinder and this is the first time she's heard that Sakura is in love.

"Waaah? Is that true Sakura-chan? Are you really inlove with someone finally?" Hinata gasped and gaped at her friend with hearts in her eyes, her mouth agape and shocked. Sakura blushed and rolled her eyes innocently, "Are you really believing what Ino-pig is saying, Hina?" she snorted and struggled out of the blonde's grasp.

"What's with that Forehead?!"

"Shut up Pig!"

"Then is Sakura-chan still inlove with the anime character from Final Fantasy? Uhhh. Who was that again?"

"Noctis Caelum, Hina. He's Noctis, and who wouldn't love him? He's fucking sexy!"

"He's a game character, forehead. Stop playing with your Xbox and go out with us for some shopping spree."

"You shop the whole mall, hogulous." Sakura snapped and sighed heavily, "I'm just in a good mood these past weeks, and there's no need to make a fuss over it. Case closed." She added but a soft smile pulled on her lips. This confused Hinata even more and Ino just laughed inwardly as they went to their positions for the game, then Mr. Inuzuka blew the whistle.

* * *

Sasuke sighed heavily as he dropped down his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose when he took off his fake glasses. He knew he'll have a headache soon, with every fangirls in every class and the others as well. And he thought he could tone them down with the annoying fake glass and cold attitude, but they seem to love him for it. Sometimes he wondered if it's alright for him to pursue his profession, but then again he wouldn't meet —

"Man. That Haruno girl sure is pretty hot for a high school student!" Inuzuka Kiba exclaimed as soon as he entered the faculty room, fortunately there were only the two of them at the moment. Sasuke quickly turned to him as his colleague across him, "Haruno? You mean that girl with pink hair?" he asked innocently but inside he's gritting his teeth. How dare that pervert Kiba even think of his girflfriend like that, fucking dog!

"That's right! She's also in your class of second years, right Uchiha-sensei?"

"Aa."

"Isn't she a hottie? She could easily pass as an idol."

"Aa."

"Ah that's right. You've got yourself a girlfriend recently, haven't you? So you don't possibly feel the attraction towards a student." And that's where he's dead wrong.

Sasuke cringed and accidentally broke the pen he's holding, "How can you say that I've got a girlfriend, Inuzuka?" he asked. He paled at the thought that their secret affair was discovered, but they did nothing to arouse suspicion. Sakura does greet him outside the class and he does engage in a short discussion with her if she asked something related to class, but other than those exchanges, they were like normal student and teacher. So how does Kiba —

"I saw you with a girl yesterday at the mall."

"Huh?"

"Oh come on. She's quite a hottie too. Long, dark hair and a cutie as well."

"Aa." Grunted Sasuke, finally remembering yesterday's events. He doesn't know whether to laugh it off that someone called the girl a cutie, or whatnot. It was his mom whom Kiba saw, and he sighed in relief. His mom practically dragged his ass out of his apartment, so she could do a last minute shopping before going back to London with his dad and brother. And she's a real pain in the ass when she's supposed to be in her forties, but she oddly looks not a day over twenty-three.

Sasuke unlocked the door to his apartment, thankful that he could finally rest after a long day. He hated Thursdays, the only day that he couldn't see Sakura up-close since they don't have English class that day. Then he noticed that the lights were on, he smiled and slowly went to the kitchen after dropping off his bag. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw her cooking something, and she didn't seem to notice his presence even with him hovering behind her.

"Sa-Ku-Ra." He breathed hotly on her ear, she jumped in surprise and dropped the ladle she's using. "Fuck. What the hell is wrong with you?!" she chided with a death glare at him as she picked up the utensil, "You're going to give me a heart attack, and I nearly punched you creepo." She added. He smirked at her flushed face, "Hn. Finish up whatever you're cooking, then I'll take you home after dinner." He kissed her forehead then sat on the nook to watch her.

It wasn't the first time she came over, they were already going out for half a year so it's fine that he gave her a copy of his key to the apartment. But it surprised him that she came over at a school night, not that he didn't like it. It's just that he's not sure he could control himself any longer around her. He would often space out wondering how it would feel like when he finally got her, how tight she was when he took her under him. Sure they made out a hundred times, but he made sure his hands stayed on her waist. Hell, he haven't even reached second base yet.

_'I wonder if her breasts would be as big and soft as they look...' _

And though Sakura stayed over during the Summer holidays, he made sure to sleep on the couch. It still didn't sit well with him that he is dating his student, so going further beyond making-out is still out of question for him. She is precious to him, so he made sure to treasure her properly.

"Ne sens- etto...Sasuke-kun..." Sakura started as Sasuke pulled over his car infront of her place, "I was wondering if you want to join us tomorrow night at the club. I'm going with Ino-chan and other middle school classmates, but Hina-chan won't be able to make it." She informed. He turned to her and stared as she fidgeted, "But you don't have to if you're busy with school works, I can manage by myself with Ino-chan. It's just that some would bring their boyfriends and..." she trailed off with a nervous laugh.

Her laugh was forced and fake, he could sense it. It's not like he didn't want to come. In fact, he's feeling guilty and he felt like he's neglecting her. They haven't been on a proper date ever since they got together, the only time he could truly take time being with her was when they were in the sanctuary of his apartment.

Maybe it won't hurt. One night.

"I'll be going now, Sasuke-kun. Oyasumi ato aishiteru yo." Her voice dragged him back to reality, but before he could leave his car he suddenly grabbed her wrist. "I'll go with you guys tomorrow night, Kura. I'd love to meet your other friends." He complied and rested his forehead on hers, "I'll see you tomorrow then, baby." She smiled softly against his lips then left the car.

"Tadaima!" Sakura exclaimed as she entered their house, "Oh. You're finally here." A familiar voice responded from the living room. After quickly removing her shoes, she scurried and tackled the person off the couch. "NARUTO!" she cried as she hugged him tighter, "And I'm glad I came back, Sak." The said guy smiled and buried his face on her neck.

"Okay, break it up!" Kizashi Haruno clapped his hands as he appeared from the hallway and the two broke their embrace, "Really, you two. It's only been eight months since you last saw each other, and she clings to you like a koala." He added with a chuckle. "Oh come on, Tou-chan. Naruto finally came back from New York and he's staying here as well, I've got every right to hoggle up in him." She pouted, still not letting go of the blonde's arm.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto drove Sakura to school. However, she didn't like the girls drooling at him as they pass by. So she wrapped her arms around his and smiled proudly, while he studied the place in awe. Naruto stood at six feet and two inches, with his blonde hair sticking out on all sides, azure eyes, and handsome face, it's no wonder he's a famous model in New York. He's not skinny nor muscular, but he's got a perfectly tanned and toned body fit for a model. He looks nothing like a twenty-two year old guy, but then again so was Sasuke.

However, Sakura's smile faded when she saw her boyfriend, who just came out of his gray Mustang. Sasuke met her eyes and she quickly let go of her arms around the guy she's with, and he studied the man beside his girlfriend.

_'Hn. Who the fuck was that fucking prick with Sakura? He looks familiar though. '_

"Haruno-san, you should go inside. The bell will ring any second." Sasuke called out as he approached the two, "Ah, hai." Sakura meekly nodded with a blush. Naruto shifted his eyes to the guy infront of them, and his eyes widened at the realization.

"SASUKE?! You're Sasuke right?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly and excitedly while patting the guy's shoulder, then the raven-haired stiffened at the familiar loudass mouth and that blonde hair.

"Aa."

"Remember me, Teme?!"

"Of course, dobe."

Sakura stared at the two of them in confusion, "Matte! Naruto-niichan, how did you know Sa- I mean, Uchiha-sensei?" she asked. Naruto chuckled as Sasuke's face remained passive, "You see, Sasuke-teme is my best friend during college and my dorm mate as well." Her brother responded. Then he checked his watch and saw that it's nearly time for his endorsement meeting he needed to attend, so he excused himself and left the scene. But not without bugging Sasuke for his number so he could annoy him, and left the couple standing near each other.

"H-he's your brother?" Sasuke asked as he glanced at her, "Hai, nande?" Sakura answered and pursed her lips. "Nandemonai. Ikuyo, Kura." He sighed heavily at the fact, leading her inside the building already. But inside, he gulped hard at the thought running on his mind.

_'Fuck. I can't believe I'm dating my bestfriend's sister.'_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So here's chapter 2 and I finished it at three in the morning,

plus my back fucking hurts from all the typing and school works I've done.

Your reviews are welcome and I need them to inspire me, so yeah.

If you guys want some lemons here, just ask. HAHAHAHA. Joke.

I'd write you guys some fucking awesome lemon in time, so be patient you pervs.

(Got that one guy that reviewed Breaking the Habit who told me to go to hell because he wanted lemon on the second chapter

since I rated the story as M, so if you're that guy and you're reading this:

Yes thank you for the review, and NO I didn't want a lemon YET for that chapter

so keep your hair on and don't tell me what I should be writing or not.

I do say suggestions are welcome, but to tell me that, you should try writing your own story if you want.

It's rated M for a reason, dumbass. Be patient and I WILL write a fucking lemon for you and your pervy mind.

Ok. Bye. ^^

And to **Sora plus Kairi**: you rock and I love you to death! Kisses!


	3. Story to be rewritten

Hi! I'm going to have this story rewritten, I've reread it and noticed some mistakes.

First of all, I've written the story under my characters' names so I've typed the original name of my male protagonist instead of Sasuke's.

Second, I've noticed the chapters are kind of short. So I decided to add more details in the story, like how Sasuke decided to submit into Sakura's advances. ;)

I'll put up the rewritten one soon, so I hope you guys will read it. ^^

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
